My NOT so PERFECT Life
by Frantic Emotions
Summary: CH10 up! I'm Mikan Sakura who started hating life. Why? I just lost EVERYTHING in one day. What's worse? I woke up the next morning not in my bedroom, but in a hotel suite. Then, a guy walked out of the bathroom HALF-NAKED! Oh God, please help me. NxM
1. Unexpected Encounter

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…

* * *

**

**"My NOT so PERFECT Life"

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: "Unexpected Encounter"**

I opened my eyes when I felt that the blinding rays of the sun pierced through the windows. I sat upright and touched my head. Headache. Oh, I really hate headaches. Why? Well, it's because there's something that's eating up your brain and it hurts. Why did I even have to be so drunk? Wait, drunk? I started recalling what happened last night. I was at the bar. Yes. Trying to relieve my stress I suppose. I checked my clothes and my eyes widen in shock, I gasped. Then I glanced at the whole room. This isn't my room! And how could I be only wearing my banyan and my undergarments? Where are my other clothes? Oh no. Please tell me that this is just a dream. A bad dream to be exact. A nightmare! Someone can't just possibly took my virginity! No way in Hell! I started panicking, thinking that maybe some lusty old man took _it_ away from me. Who wouldn't panic in this kind of manner? I want to puke right now actually. I slowly hop out of the big bed and took MY skirt which was neatly placed on the couch. Maybe he was at the bathroom right now. I better leave this place before he even comes out. Just then, I heard the door clicked open. I looked back only to see a raven-haired guy HALF-NAKED! Oh for Pete's sake, he was only wearing jeans! I pointed an accusing finger at him and,

"Y-You!…" I began, fuming in anger. He looked at me with a blank expression. What the?

"What did you do to me?" I screamed at him as I covered my chest. I saw him looked at me from head to toe, then he chuckled and smirked. The hell! This guy knows how to get on my nerves! Who is he anyway?

"Hey! Speak up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was getting more irritated.

"What I did?" he said, acting innocent. He then began walking near me as I took a step backwards. His smirk even grew wider when I felt something behind my knees and legs. Damn it. It's the edge of the bed! He then pushed me and pinned me. My eyes widen in shock when I realized he was on top of me, holding my wrists tightly. Was he a lunatic? I tried to let go of his hold but he was stronger than me. Eventually, his grip tightened even more. Damn it!

"Hey! Let go you big freak!" I squirmed and tried to break free. But no use.

"Don't you remember what happened last night? It was wonderful…I have to admit myself, it was the best." he whispered on my left ear. I even felt him smile, but not a warm one. It was teasing me, and I hate it! I looked at his face and his features. I have to admit, he was…good-looking. He had those alluring blood-shot eyes and messy raven hair. He had a finely chiselled face and he's masculine. Well-built if I mat add. I could even imagine him kissing me and, oh stop that. I shrugged. Now isn't the right time to think about how good he looks.

"What? Cat got your tongue, POL-KA-DOTS?" he mocked. I felt that heat rushed up to my cheeks and I knew from that moment, I blushed. And I was damn speechless. Wait, polka-dots? Isn't that my…I gasped. That's when I realized, I forgot to put on my skirt.

"YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!" I yelled. I didn't care if his ears would bleed or whatsoever.

"Oh c'mon, babe. You didn't have to shout." he said seductively. Was he being sweet or was he teasing me again? I go for teasing. Why would he even be sweet? Argh! I really hate this guy.

"Don't call me babe you…" What a perfect timing! And now I ran out of names to call him? For the love of God, what is he?

"You…" I stuttered.

"I'm a what?" he smirked even more.

"AAAHHHHHH! I hate you! Now let go of me!" I continued screaming and squirming.

"So? I never asked you to like me." he said icily and he let me go. Thank God, I now have the chance to escape from this fasci- NO, f-filthy place. Yes! Filthy place that is. I took my skirt and began wearing it. After that, I hurriedly took my over shirt and my bag as I made a run for the door. Oh my God, what will my mom say if she finds out about this? This is all his fault! He's a big idiot!

"Where are you going?" a question from him stopped me from my tracks. I looked back at him, and thankfully, he already has a shirt on. He looks good though and drop-dead gorgeous. Oh crap, not now silly!

"I'm gonna leave this freakin' place YOU BIG FREAKIN' STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING PERV-" I wasn't able to finish what I'm saying because he cut me off.

"3 million." he said.

3 million?

"3 million? What 3 million? Are you going to pay me for-" but he cut me off again.

"Shut up, little girl!" he ordered me. And now he's ordering me? The nerve!

"What the f-" he really has the guts on cutting me off.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" he raised his voice, which made me startled. And I did shut my big mouth.

"3 million. That's what you need, right?" he asked me, and this time, he was serious. How did he knew that I needed that large amount of money?

"H-How-" oh he cut me off again.

"Keep quiet." he told me and I closed my mouth. Jeez. He sure has his mood swings.

"I can help you." he said again which caught my attention. Oh really? He could help me by getting 3 million? I looked at him with a confused look.

"Trust me. I can help you." he said again. Trust him huh? Well, first of all, I don't even know this guy. But how did he knew that I needed 3 million? This guy is so mysterious. I sighed. I really do need that money, but why was he offering me his help?

"So?" he asked again. Maybe, he isn't so bad at all. And not to mention that he sounded serious. I took a deep breath and release it again.

"Ok. I accept your offer." I told him calmly. Oh, how I hoped that I made the right choice.

Kami-sama, please tell me that I made the right decision. I prayed.

**-tbc-**


	2. Welcome to HELL

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own GA and GA characters…aww:(**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Welcome to HELL"**

The moment I said 'Ok. I accept your offer.' to him, I can't explain why was I nervous. I didn't know why but I regretted telling him that. I shrugged as I only thought of one thing. To get out of this place. I touched the doorknob and opened the door. Ready to run out, but I was startled, only to find of paparazzis taking snapshots. Then the door closed and I saw him standing in front of me, giving me an intense glare if I may add. I then heard a clicking sound again and my eyes landed(not literally) on the doorknob.

Oh great! Did he just lock the goddamn door? Seriously, what does he want from me?

"Look sir, I-" he cut me off. Not again, huh?

"Don't." he whispered, and luckily, I'm not deaf. Jeez! When will he ever stop cutting me off?

"Don't? Sir, I have to go, please?" I said gently, sounding like I was pleading. Now I'm being kind huh? Oh no, no, no, no! This is only a part of the show. He then looked at me and pulled me closer to him. Things happened so fast like a speed of light. Because the next thing I knew, he was kissing me and the door was open, letting the paparazzis have their advantage of taking pictures of us kissing. He pulled away and I saw him smirking.

_He kissed me!_

_He kissed me!_

_He kissed me!_

_He kissed me!_

_He kissed me!_

OH MY GOD! He stole my first kiss! NNOOO WAY!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ruffled my hair. I didn't care if they would think of me as a crazy woman who escaped from the mental institution or what.

"Done?" I heard a masculine voice asked. I looked up, only to see the pervert kissing monster! Damn! He's sooo annoying!

"Ms. Mikan Sakura?" someone called me and I saw a blonde guy with glasses.

"Y-Yes?" I asked and that's when I noticed that I was no longer at the room.

"Wait, what is this place?" I asked like a lost child who began wandering around the room. The room looked like at some television series which I used to watch, where the guy owned the company and the girl was his secretary. This place was quite exquisite though. It's big and it looks like that a rich person works at this place. I looked over at the president's desk and I happen to see the documents. What surprised me was when I saw one of my resumes placed on top of the other resumes.

"Uhm…Ms. Sakura, this is Mr. Hyuuga's company." the guy with glasses answered.

Hyuuga? Where have I heard that name? My train of thoughts was disturbed when I saw the pervert took a sit on the big chair, which happened to be the chair of the "president". Don't tell me he's the owner of this place? I looked at the desk once again to see the real name of the "president" or whatever you call it.

"Natsume Hyuuga…" I mumbled.

_Natsume Hyuuga…_

_Natsume Hyuuga…_

_Natsume Hyuuga…_

Unfortunately, realization hit me big time! And now I remember who Natsume Hyuuga was. He was my archenemy back in my kinder and elementary days. His smirk even grew wider, because I know, that he knew it right from the start.

"Welcome to the company, Ms. Mikan Sakura." he said, though I know deep inside me, what he meant was 'Welcome to Hell'. It's the start of my life as a living hell. Oh no, I'm doomed.

**-tbc-**


	3. I'm HIS!

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "I'm HIS?"

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_He kissed me!_

_OH MY GOD! He stole my first kiss! NNOOO WAY!_

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Done?"_

_"Ms. Mikan Sakura?"_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"Wait, what is this place?"_

_"Uhm…Ms. Sakura, this is Mr. Hyuuga's company"_

_"Natsume Hyuuga…"_

_"Welcome to the company, Ms. Mikan Sakura." Oh no, I'm doomed._

* * *

"Yuu, you can leave us now." Natsume ordered the blonde guy with glasses.

"Yes sir." Yuu said and bowed before walking out. Ugh! What an arrogant boss! I turned to look at him, holding my anger. Then he looked at me from head to toe again, and he smirked and winked at me. I can't believe I'm having a pervert as my boss. I could say that hell break loose. Damn!

"You'll be working as my personal secretary starting today." I heard him say as he placed both his legs on top of the desk like he used to back in school days. It's not like I care though, he owns it eventually. I scoffed inwardly and rolled my eyes at him. Personal secretary huh? Let's see if I'll still be your secretary once I resign today. Hah!

"Well, I'm afraid to say sir but I-" No way! He did cut me off again!

"You can't quit your job, not unless I told you that you're fired." he told me. What the? I was about to say that _I resign_, though I haven't started yet! When did he start learning to read people's mind? Jeez…

"But sir-" I tried reasoning out myself but no luck. He does have his way on cutting me off, as usual.

"No buts, polka dots. You'll do whatever I tell you to do and you have no right to complain. Stick with our deal. You will start working for me and I will help you with your financial problems. Understood?" he told me one by one. I ignored his teasing coz I don't want to argue. And when did he became a blabber? Ugh! Like I give a damn care about it. I sighed, knowing that my stupid pride right now has no use at all.

"Yes…sir. I understand." I said hesitatingly. If only I didn't need money, then I'll choose to NOT work on this place. But I guess I have NO choice at all but to follow. The question is, how did he knew that I needed 3 million and how the hell did I end up on that suite? It's still bugging me and it just wont get out of my head.

"And one more thing…" he added, obviously snapping me out from my reverie.

"You can't apply in other companies and ditch your work here. You must report any of YOUR unnecessary actions. You have to stick with me 24/7. Last but not the least, you'll be my property from now on. **You're mine**. Got it?" he added. Oh-kay? No, it's not! Definitely not okay! That's like the WEIRDEST thing I've heard from him ever since and he's getting overboard. I mean, seriously, does he treat all of his employees that way? Saying 'you'll be my property from now on and you're mine'? WTF? What kind of employer is he? I could still stick with his first statement that I can't apply in any other companies and ditch my work here. That is a bit bearable. But his last statement like stick with him 24/7, report to him everything that I do, me being his property, and me being his? That is NOT acceptable. I can't imagine that he'll let me do those things. And the thing is, I'm just his secretary, not his girlfriend! Besides, I have my own life and my privacy too! Can't he respect that? Who is he to my life anyway? And did he use to be like that to his past secretaries? I know you'll be saying that I'm exaggerating or whatever. Well, let me tell you, it's him being exaggerated here and not me. Ugh!

"Oi little girl! Didn't you hear what I just said?" I heard him say once again. Pfft! The nerve! Speaking of respect I guess he doesn't have any. Calling me little girl? Can't he see that I'm a grown up now? And I have tits now unlike before that he's calling me flat-chested. Seriously, this is hell for me. I decided to put on a smile, a fake and mocking smile to be exact. I ignored his teasing, TWICE!

"I heard what you just said earlier, sir. Don't worry, I'll be doing all that." I told him UNWILLINGLY. The truth is, I want to strangle him right now!

"What's with the fake smile, polka?" he asked and I could sense that he was a bit irritated by it. There goes his teasing again. Let it pass, Mikan. He's good for nothing, remember that. I smirked inwardly as I saw him glaring at me.

"Nothing, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me." I was about to walk out of this damn of a hell room, but he stopped me from doing so. Instead, he pushed me hard on the wall and pinned me. Not again? When will he stop interfering with what I do?

"You can't leave just like that, _**my**_ polka dots." he told me, and now he was smirking. I turned to look at his crimson eyes while struggling. I have to admit, his eyes were…hypnotizing. I stopped struggling and continued to stare at his eyes.

_"He's getting closer." _I thought. Wait, getting closer? OMG! I felt heat crept up to my cheeks. Why? I failed to realize that he was about to kiss me again. I looked away from his gaze and closed my eyes. I even felt his lips landed on my cheeks. Wtf? I could feel his lips turning into a smirk and I could feel his hot breath, sending shivers down my spine. My lips ran dry and I was damn speechless yet again. Seriously, what's happening to me? I know I need to say something. I can't just let him take advantage of me!

_"Think Mikan! Think!" _I thought to myself. I then opened my eyes and I felt him withdrew.

"C-Can I…a-ask you a q-question?" I voiced out, trying not to look at him. I don't know why but there's this jittery feeling when he does that. I mean, him going near me or looking intensely at me. Just like what happened a moment ago, when he kissed me.

"Hn." was his reply. Jeez! He really didn't change at all. He's still the old arrogant Natsume I used to know, my best archenemy.

"U-Uhm…H-How…" I uttered when I looked up to him. And this time he wasn't smirking. Then again, I looked away from his gaze. I seriously can't look at him straight.

_"Why?"_

**To be continued**


	4. His Fiancée?

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. AND. NEVER. IN. A. MILLION. YEARS. WILL. I. OWN. GA. AND. GA. CHARACTERS. RIGHT?

* * *

**

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "His fiancée?"**

* * *

"How did you know? How did you know that I needed 3 million yen?" I asked him.

"You told me." he answered monotonously.

"When?" I asked again. Of course I have the right to know. 'Cause I can't remember telling him all the details of what happened to me last night.

"Last night. At the Cocktail Glam Bar. You were drunk and you happened to tell me every details of what had happened to you." he explained. I kept quiet for a while, trying to decipher everything that had happened last night and how I ended up on the hotel suite.

**FLASHBACK**

_-RING-_

_I groaned as I heard the alarm clock rang. I hesitatingly looked at the clock, wanting to know what the time is. Just then, my eyes widen in shock. It was almost 8 in the morning._

"_Jeez! I'm late!" I almost screamed as I hurriedly hop out of my bed, and going straight to the bathroom. I did my daily routines like brushing my teeth and taking a bath. That's usual, right? Well, who cares though._

* * *

_After doing those, I fixed myself and went down the stairs. I was hoping to see my mom on the kitchen, preparing breakfast like what she always do, but she wasn't there. I shrugged, thinking that she maybe went to the market or whatever. But I guess not. Why? I saw a piece of paper placed neatly on top of the dining table. Curious as to what it is, I took the paper and began reading it._

_Dear Mikan,_

_I'm sorry to disappoint you. I already sold the house because of the debt I had in the casino. I need to go away for a while and to look for some decent jobs to pay off that debt, which is 2.5 million yen. I didn't know that it was that high. And they're after me dear. I don't want to end up in jail. Sorry for leaving you behind dear. For now, stay with Hotaru or with your stepbrother. I love you._

_Your mom._

_After reading the letter, I didn't know what to feel. I don't even have enough savings to pay off her debt. Then I realized something, maybe the reason why she was always out every night is because she's gambling. Jeez, mom. What did you do? I went out of my house, feeling disappointed with what my mom did._

* * *

_A little while later, I arrived at the university I'm going in. The Alice University to be exact. You may be wondering why I'm still in college when I'm already 24 years old. Well, the truth is, I'm already a graduate of BS biology last 2 years. I just took up another course because of my interest in arts. Yes, I'm taking up fine arts and now in 2nd__ year. Not to dedicated in studies, huh? I was busy doing painting when suddenly, the professor called out for me, saying that the dean needed to see me. I stood up and walked out of the classroom, heading to the dean's office._

"_Good morning ma'am." I greeted just before I entered the room._

"_Good morning to you too, Miss Sakura. Please have a seat." she told me, so I did._

"_Miss Sakura, I'm sorry to say this but you can't continue your studies, not unless you had paid your tuition for this month." she said._

"_But ma'am, can't you please give me more time? I mean, I do have a job but I'll get my pay at the end of the month." I explained, hoping that she'll believe me._

"_Miss Sakura, I know that you are a great student and I am very pleased that we had a student like you. But you didn't pay your tuition for the last 2 months, and your application for scholarship was also denied. You know our policies, right? And if the head of this university knew about this, he may not give you another chance to study in here. I'm sorry, I can't do anything." she explained. I lowered my head, feeling that my eyes are beginning to water. But I had to hold it._

"_Uhm, I-I understand. And t-thank you." I said before leaving the room completely. What a terrible day! I feel like a jinx!_

* * *

_When dismissal arrived, I hurriedly went out of the building. I need to get to my working place ON time if I don't want to get fired. Luckily, I did arrive on time. Thank you, Kami-sama. But before I arrived completely at my office, there was a big commotion at the lobby. Again, I felt curious so I asked the other employees about what's going on._

"_The company's going bankrupt so the president decided to pull off some workers. That guy over there(she pointed to where the guys was), who's holding a folder, is announcing the names of the unlucky persons who'll lose there job. I just hope that I'm not included there." she told me. Oh no! not again? I just hope that I'm not included. Oh please, Kami-sama, I prayed. But my prayers weren't ansered when I heard my name._

"_Ms. Mikan Sakura, I'm very sorry. You're fired." the guy said. Ouch! Why me? I ran to the closest comfort room and began to cry. Who wouldn't? First, you knew that your mom had a debt of 2.5 million. Second, you can't study unless you had paid your tuition(which is 500,000 yen). Third, I lost my job. What's next?_

_I opened the faucet and washed my face. The next thing I knew, my phone rang. I was not in the mood to answer it, but when I looked at the screen and saw who was calling, I answered it._

"_Hello?" I answered, trying not to sound that I cried._

"_Hey, Mikan. Happy anniversary." the voice on the other line said. I smiled, at least I had someone to ran to._

"_Happy anniversary too." I replied._

"_Where's my gift?" I added, and I heard him chuckled._

"_Come over to my place. Your gift is waiting." he told me and I giggled._

"_Okay. I will, after 30 minutes I guess." I told him._

"_Anytime, sweetheart. Love you."_

"_Love you too." and we hanged up. At least after all those disappointing happenings a while ago, someone could still comfort me and make me feel special. I looked at my reflection on the mirror. My eyes weren't that red nor puffy and I even looked fine. I took my bag and went out of the building. Just then, I saw the ground with whitish things. And I realized that it was snow. It's snowing, my favorite time of the year._

* * *

_It didn't take me long to arrive at my boyfriend's house. Maybe because I was excited to see him and that my happiness was overflowing. But when I opened the door, my happiness was changed. Why? Because there he was, making out with a girl. I felt tears flowing down to my cheeks again. How could he?_

"_K-Kyou!" I called out, stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at me. I saw him looked shocked and apologetic._

"_Is this your present for me?" I asked. When I looked at them again, I just ran away. But I didn't know that he followed and stopped me from my tracks._

"_M-Mikan, let me explain." he started. Just by looking at him, I can't control my anger and I slapped him._

"_Explain? Explain what Kyou? You'll explain why you did that?" I screamed at his face._

"_It's not what you think!"_

"_Then what? If you were in my position, what would you think huh? That it was just a friendly kiss?"_

"_Will you just please let me explain."_

"_And what kind of explanation would be good? Do you think I could still believe you? After what I saw just now?"_

"_Don't be so ridiculous. I was trying to stop-"_

"_Who do you think is ridiculous between us? And you were TRYING to stop her? You only TRIED but you DIDN'T stop her! And from what I saw, you were also enjoying it, Kyou. Who are you to fool me?"_

"_Look, I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. You should've thought about what you were doing before regretting it. And guess what, we're through."_

"_Mikan, no! Please!"_

"_Shut up, Kyou! We're officially through from now own. You could go back and continue your session with your new girl." I said before finally leaving him and taking a ride on a taxi. I sighed, an exasperated one. I can't control my tears from flowing._

"_Miss, are you okay?" the driver asked me._

"_I'll be fine sir." I replied. I hope I will be._

"_Where're you headed?" he asked once again._

"_To the Cocktail Glam Bar please." I answered._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Now I fully understood what happened. Except for one. Did _**something **_really happened between Hyuuga and I? That's not possible, right? But there's only one way to find out, and that is to ask him.

"What about you saying that _**something **_happened between us? You were kidding, weren't you?" I asked him, felt him loosen his grip on me and began laughing. What the hell?

"You really think that I'm insane to do that?" he asked and laughed again. Freak! I really can't take this jerk!

"Stop laughing!" I exclaimed, a bit embarrassed and annoyed. Who wouldn't be? I clenched my fists as I look at him laughing mad. Damn!

"Jerk! Stop it!" I screamed. He looked at me and stopped laughing.

"Look, whatever I said about…"we", doing _**that**_, don't take it seriously. Only stupid guys does that. And I'm not stupid yet enough." he told me. Ugh! Who does he think he is? The most perfect guy in the world? How cocky!

"Don't be so full of yourself." I whispered irritatingly.

"Are you saying something?" I heard him asked. I looked up to him with a mocking smile. I was about to say something to him but I heard the door opened.

"Hey babe!" the girl said as she ran her way in and hugged Hyuuga. I looked at the girl who was now giving him kisses. What a sight! But the girl is beautiful, tall, sexy, with porcelain white skin, long silky hair and nice eyes. Full of compliments, eh? And another one, she looked like a model to me. I didn't know why, but I somehow felt…insecure. I absentmindedly started checking out my body for no reason. Well, I can't be compared to her. She's too dashing, and I'm…too simple. When I looked at Natsume, he was looking at me. Then he signalled for me to get out of the room, before hugging her back. I did what I was told and went out of the room. I sighed after I closed the door.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" I asked myself as I began looking for the comfort room. When I went in, I immediately opened the faucet and washed my hands, while looking at my own reflection on the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself again and sighed. Just then, the door opened and two girls went inside. They gazed at me, from head to toe and snorted.

"_Kinky."_ I thought as I entered the cubicle. Then I heard them started talking.

"Hey. What's the date today?"

"(month&day)? Why?"

"Oh. So tonight is Natsume's birthday party? I mean, his mom?"

"OMG! Yes, it is. Wait. What's so interesting about his mom though?"

"Nothing much, just that we will be attending her party."

"Oh! Now I know why his fiancée is here. Ugh!"

"Totally! The TRAMP is actually here! Don't let me see her or my day will be ruined!"

"You said it!"

I stood up, fixed myself and flushed the toilet before completely leaving the cubicle. Do I really have to tell you all these? Anyway, I went out so what's the big deal? Then again, the two girls looked at me and snobbed. What a great way of welcoming new co-workers! I shook my head and went out of the comfort room. As I was walking, my gaze was on the cold marbled floor.

"_So, it's his mom's birthday huh? And he has a fiancée?" _I thought to myself. Wait a minute. Why am I even thinking of him? Why should I care? He's only my boss right? He's nothing to me. Nothing more than that so stop thinking of him!

"Miss?" a feminine voice snapped me out from my train of thoughts. I looked up to see who it was, and I was shocked to see his fiancée, also described as 'The Tramp' by the girls back at the CR.

"A-Are you talking to me?" I asked. Shit! What kind of question was that huh? I shooked my head but when I looked at her, she was smiling.

"I heard from Natsume that you're his new secretary." she gently said to me and I just stared back with no idea on how to reply to her.

"By the way, I'm-"

**To be continued**


	5. Getting Started

**New chapter is released.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I've had enough using disclaimers...But I do not own Gakuen. The plot, SECRET! LOL!:))

* * *

**

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…**

* * *

Chapter 5: "Getting Started!"

* * *

_RECAP:_

"_Miss?" a feminine voice snapped me out from my train of thoughts. I looked up to see who it was, and I was shocked to see his fiancée, also described as 'The Tramp' by the girls back at the CR._

"_A-Are you talking to me?" I asked. Shit! What kind of question was that huh? I shooked my head but when I looked at her, she was smiling._

"_I heard from Natsume that you're his new secretary." she gently said to me and I just stared back with no idea on how to reply to her._

"_By the way, I'm-"_

* * *

"By the way, I'm Luna Koizumi." she introduced herself as she extended her hand for a hand shake. I looked at her hand for some unknown reason before accepting it.

"I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura." I told her as we did a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Koizumi-sama." She smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Please, just call me Luna." she said as we both let go.

"But, I don't think it's too appropriate if I address you that way." I told her shyly, and I mean it.

"I'm telling you, it's fine. And I would pull off my tantrums if you call me by my last name." she joked.

"Uhm, okay then, Luna-san."

"You know, I've heard a lot about you from Natsume. You two seem to be close huh?" she added. She seems to be nice, so why would those girls back there call a tramp?

"Uh, y-yeah. We…We _**used **_to be _**close.**_" I told her with complete sarcasm, hoping she wont notice it.

Just then, I heard giggles from behind me so I looked back. Speaking of the devils and the devils will appear, I can't believe that they could stay inside the CR for about, half an hour now? Talking about vanity fairs and stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if they won the most vain awardees of the month. Oh jeez, it's just my first day and here I am, insulting others. I mean, could I even stop it? They did the same thing too, didn't they? When I looked back at Luna, I saw her looking at them, or specifically, _**glaring**_ at them. They stopped giggling and looked at us like we're some pile of dirt, well it's too obvious that disgust was written all over their faces. They scoffed at us before walking away.

"What's up with them?" I voiced out. Obviously oblivious to the fact why were they acting all bitchy.

"Uhm…Sakura-san, please don't get this wrong impression." Luna started, maybe because she recognized that I saw her glaring at the two bit-I mean, girls.

"Uh, it would be more comfortable if you'd call me Mikan. Just Mikan please." I told her just like what she did a while ago. I mean, seriously, calling you by your last feels a bit weird, and I'm not exactly used to it. Maybe she felt the same way when I addressed her as "Koizumi-san".

"Alright then, Mikan. Like what was I saying, don't get me wrong. It's just that...I don't like the attitude of those girls. You wouldn't want to hang out with them if I were you. And I guess you've seen what they did, haven't you?" she explained, and I didn't know why but I, somehow, wanted to believe what she's saying. I mean, from the start, those girls really didn't like me. And if they did, they would eventually welcome me, approach me and introduce their selves to me, right? But they didn't, so why give a damn on them? I wouldn't go hanging out with them just like what Luna said. And what's with Natsume hiring those kind of girls? Ugh, such a playboy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled at her and she returned back the gesture.

"Hey, I guess I better get going. I still need to prepare for the party tonight. See you Mikan-chan. Ja."

"Take care then. Bye." I sighed as I looked at the cold marble floor, just when she walked away. Suddenly, I felt as if my heart flinched a little. Was it because of what I knew just now? That he was actually engaged and be married in God-knows-when? I tried shrugging off what I was thinking but it seemed to be harder than I thought.

"He's your boss, your archenemy back in elementary till now! You have no business with him so stop thinking of his affairs!" I told and slapped myself like crazy. Yeah, I know its weird to talk and slap your own self, but what can I do?

"Get a grip!" I said, which was almost a scream mind you.

"Did you just slap your self? And don't tell me that you were talking to yourself too?" a voice interrupted my thoughts, startling me to the fullest. I looked back to see whoever it was, and it was none other than, my _**wonderful**_ boss, yet my _**worst**_ enemy in class, who was actually a pervert since then, till now.

"What are you doing here? Since when did you get here?" I asked him quickly, nervous that he might have heard what I said earlier and that he might get the wrong idea. My heart can't stop from pounding so quickly, especially when I saw him.

"Do I have no rights to be here? I own this place if you've forgotten. Anyway, what were you blabbering about just now?" he asked and I saw him crossing his arms, I sighed.

"I guess that would be _**none**_ of _**your**_ business, sir." I told him irritatingly. Who would have thought that I'll be able to see this good-for-nothing-hell-of-a-freak again and ending up being his PA? Ugh! What a _**great**_ coincidence!

"_**None **_of _**my **_business? Aren't you forgetting what's your position and why are you here?" he asked me, obviously pissed with what I said earlier.

"Honestly sir, I am _**not**_ forgetting anything."

"To my office, _**NOW**_!" he ordered grumpily as he marched his way back to his office. Oh great! What now? I sighed exasperatedly before following him to his office room.

* * *

I walked in and closed the door gently. I let out another quiet, exasperated sigh yet again.

"Seriously, polka, whatever your business is, is my business as well." he said which made me startled for a bit. Weird, I know, but why can't I say something? It's like I liked what he just said now, but I can't do that. I opened my mouth, hoping that I may have something to say, but I end up closing it. In fact, I can't fight back now!

"Oi. Tonight at 8 o'clock sharp, you'll be attending the party. Wear something decent and formal, and don't be late." he ordered. How typical of him.

"Uhm, sir, I uh…" I uttered. How could I even say to him that I don't have something to wear?

"What?" he asked plainly, his face emotionless. Well, what would you expect from a _**Hyuuga Natsume**_?

"I, uh…I…" I really can't say. Oh c'mon!

"Spit it out, polka." he said as he kept on looking at me and I had no choice but to look down.

"I…don't have anything to wear." I said, which was almost in a whisper.

"Tch." I heard him scoffed, but I just kept my gaze on the floor.

"Come with me." I heard him say and the next thing I knew, he was actually holding my hand, dragging me out of the building. The next thing he did, he opened the front door of his blue Aston Martin car and pushed me inside. The hell? How rude of him!

"Buckle up, polka. And what's with the angry expression?"

"You really wanna know why? It's because you're so rude and full of yourself!" I screamed, not caring now if he's my boss or what so ever. And guess what? He was staring at me like I'm a culprit or something, making me feel uneasy.

"W-What's with the stare?" I asked bravely, curious as to how he will retort and why was he looking at me that way.

"Maybe you've forgotten, I'm your boss and this is just your first day. And you know what, my family owns the casino and the academy you're studying in. I could sue you and your mom for not paying that 3 million yen. Try remembering your place, _**Mikan**_, if you do not want to be in debt forever." he said menacingly, making me gulp and leaving my mouth dry. He sure can be scary at times. And when he said my name, I knew he was serious. Just then, the car started moving, leaving a quiet yet awkward atmosphere between us.

* * *

**To be continued...

* * *

**

****

**REVIEWS please!**


	6. Preparations

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Preparations"

* * *

**

'_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed' **__Oh shit. My phone's ringing._

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Oi, baka. Where were you last night?" my best friend, Hotaru Imai, asked on the other line.

"Oh…I…I w-was uh-uhm…" I uttered. How could I tell her about last night?

"Go to my place! Now!"

"B-But, H-Hotaru…!" I was about to tell her that I can't but the line went dead. What the? She's just like my perverted boss. A cold and poker-faced person. Sometimes, I wonder how Hotaru and I ended up being the best of friends.

"Who was that?" a serious voice crept out of nowhere, or should I say behind me.

"It was my best friend sir." I said with RESPECT. Although I wanted to tell him that it's none of his business(well, obviously), I just can't. Knowing that my mom and I had a huge debt with him. After hearing what I said, he continued looking for a dress. If you'd seen him clearly, checking out those lovely dresses, you'd actually think that he's kind of…gay. Just thinking about that made me laugh. But I never knew that I'd catch his attention. Oops.

"What's funny?" he asked me, looking at me intently. I cleared my throat and tried to stifle the laugh I gave off earlier.

"It's nothing." I said to him.

"Uhm, s-sir…?" I wanted to ask him if I could go to Hotaru's place for a while but-

"Take this." he said as he handed me a dress. I thought it was only one but I was wrong. He actually handed me NUMEROUS of dresses(which I didn't bother counting), covering my sight to where I was supposed to go.

"Hey!" I almost screamed. Seriously, he ain't a gentleman, and he will never be one.

"Try 'em." he simply said. What the? Is he even serious? How could I even try all of these with just a snap? Hotaru even told me to go to her place!

"Oi, are you just going to stand there? Hurry up, will 'ya?" I heard him say. Ugh!

"Yes, Mr. Natsume. Right away. But you know, I could always use some help, sir." I told him _sweetly_. Sweetly huh? Blame sarcasm and annoyance. Me? Sweet to him? Gross! Just then, I felt someone taking some of the clothes I was holding. He smiled warmly at me, and I returned the gesture. Whoever you are, I'm so grateful to you.

"Thanks." I whispered and he led me to where the fitting room is. How kind of him.

"Choose whatever you'd like, mademoiselle. It'll be a sure fit." he winked, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I smiled, like it was a normal thing for me to do.

"Thank you, monsieur." I said, he smiled at me before walking away. I didn't know that my eyes were following him till my boss told me to snap out of it. I looked at him and, somehow, I could tell that he was irritated from the looks of his face. Maybe because I was wasting his most precious time. Ugh! I rolled my eyes and closed the door of the fitting room. Okay, I'll deal with fitting these cocktail dresses first before going to Hotaru's. I guess I still have plenty of time, though. I took one dress and began wearing it. After which, I opened the door, letting him judge if the dress looks good on me or not. He looked at me from head to toe, and I could totally see from his face that the dress I'm wearing right now doesn't suit me at all.

"No. You look fat in it." I rolled my eyes again before going back inside the room. I look fat huh? Thanks for the insult! After wearing another dress, I walked out again.

"You look like a slut. No." Ugh! How could he be so open-minded? Well, just like in romance novels in movies, these scenes are nothing new to me. But hey, don't think wrong. I ain't gonna fall for my stupid boss of mine. It definitely wont happen, over my dead, beautiful and gorgeous body. No! I just hope it wont last forever, I mean I still need to go to Hotaru's place. She'll definitely kill me if I didn't go there! No doubt about that!

"How about this?" I asked. He then looked at me like he was love-sick dude or anything close to that. Seriously, he's creeping me out. He was still staring at me, gazing at me like I was a beautiful goddess or what. Okay, that was out of the line though.

"Sir? What now?" I said and he snapped out from his trance. Hmm. This is getting interesting. I smirked evilly to myself.

"That'll do." he said plainly. Finally! After several tries of do-wears-and-whatnots, the dress-making-session is over. The dress that 'he' chose was quite catchy. It was a red spaghetti balloon cocktail dress with a black leather belt. And about the footwear, I didn't know that they provided a pair of shoes for every dress they have. How lovely! I bet the clothes in this store are very expensive. Hell yeah! Hyuuga brought me here and he's filthy rich! No wonder! But I'm not used in wearing 6-inched heels. 1 or 2 would do, so I was having a hard time walking normally.

"What're you doing?" he asked again.

"Can't you see that I'm walking?" I told him sarcastically.

"I could see that. Can't you walk a little faster than that?"

"You know, it'll be much comfortable wearing sandals, slippers, flats and rubber shoes than these. Hey, why don't you try wearing these?"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Whatever my butt." I whispered.

"Did you just say something?"

"Who? Me? No. I didn't say anything." I grinned, trying to annoy him.

"Walk faster. The party's about to start and you still have to do your hair and make-up."

"Uhm, is that even necessary?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Idiot!" he answered. Well, I guess I have to call or text Hotaru. Looks like I can't go to her place today. What a perfect timing! I took my phone out and started dialling her number.

"Where the hell are you?" she asked, annoyed.

"Hey, I can't come right now, something came up. Sorry." I told her, hoping she'd buy what I just said.

"Are you with Hyuuga?"

"Uhm, yes. Wait, how'd you know?"

"I've seen photographs and videos of you and him on internet."

"Photos? Videos? Of what?"

"Photos and videos of you two kissing."

"Say what? Are you even serious?" I exclaimed, which happened to be louder than I expected and catching everyone else's attention. Oops...again.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes."

"Thank God. Really?"

"No."

"What the?"

"It's real, stupid. What were you doing in his hotel? And why are you with him?"

"Uhm, it's a loooong story. I'd tell you more about it later. The reason why I'm with him, he hired me as his new secretary. Tell me, did you happen to give him my resume?"

"Don't blame me. Blame your stepbrother for it."

"Oh. So he cares about me now, huh?"

"Hey! Are you even planning to get out of this place?" I heard my boss said.

'_Yeah, I do have a plan.' _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Hotaru. I-have to go now." I said on the other line.

"Yeah, whatever. Good luck." she said before hanging up. I started walking to where Natsume was. He looked at me with a scowling face and dragged me out of the place. But, what Hotaru said earlier can't seem to get out of my mind. I'd be doomed if his family and fiancée found out about this. What am I to do? Kami, help me, please.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

_**Short? Slightly rushed? Liked it or not? Oh well. Sorry for the very loooooong wait minna. I know I know I know. School activities aren't enough to make y'all waiting. Took me 2 months and a half I guess? Well, I really am sorry. I had this so-called 'writer's block', which I never imagined would have happened to me. At least I updated, right? Anyway, I'll be graduating from high school in April 3rd. *shocks* I'm not yet ready to enter college! Waah:((:((...Well then, till the next chappie. Reviews everyone.**_


	7. Meeting Someone New!

**I think it's unnecessary for me to use disclaimers now. It's pretty obvious that I really don't own Gakuen! Lol**

* * *

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: "Meeting Someone New!"**

* * *

"Good evening, Hyuuga-sama." one of the employees said as he went inside. How rude, he just passed by him without greeting back!

"Good evening, ma'am." he said.

"Good evening to you too." I said and smiled. I saw him blushed and lowered his head. Okay? That's a bit weird, but cute. Oh, I'm so thankful that I'm single now. Just then, my GREAT boss dragged me like a kid. Don't I have a right to talk with someone else?

"I don't want you talking to strangers." he told me. Wow. So much for being my dad. Oh great! I don't see anything wrong with talking to the opposite sex.

"He wouldn't be a stranger if only you gave me the chance to know him, right sir?" I fired back.

"Just do what I tell you to." he said coldly, still holding my hand. It's warm, his hand I mean.

"You know what to do with her." he told the guy in front of us who had blonde locks and has a _horrible_ taste in fashion! Seriously, this guy is a no-guy. He's gay! Well at least that's what I think. He smiled warmly at me and,

"Konbanwa, Sakura-sama." he greeted.

"Konban-wait, how did you know my name?" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I'm Narumi, and I assume that you don't know me. But I'm a friend of your mother, Yuka Sakura." he smiled, took my hand and kissed it. Whoa! That's…never mind.

"Oi, enough with the greetings. You're wasting my time." the devil snapped.

"Whatever." I whispered and rolled my eyes.

"Follow me, Sakura-san." and I didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

"Take a seat, Sakura-san. I'll assure you that in no time, you'll be a lovely princess waiting for her prince. Oh! How magical!" he said, animatedly. He even clasped his hands together and grinned like an idiot. If he were a cartoon, I bet he'd be dancing around with glee and his eyes turned to hearts. No kidding, but that's how I could imagine him. He looked at me, smiling, I grinned back awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry to break your wild imagination, but I think it's best to get this over with." I gently said, hoping I didn't offend him.

"Oh, right." he said and started doing my hair. He combed it first and thought of what hairstyle would suit me. How did I know? Simple. I could see his face from the mirror and it's quite obvious that he's contemplating. All of a sudden, I remembered what he said minutes ago. That he and my mom used to be friends.

"Uhm, Mr. Narumi, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked politely. I want to know how he knew my mom. I'm intrigued.

"Not at all, Sakura-san. What is it?"

"Just Mikan, please."

"Okay, Mikan-chan. What is it that you want to ask by the way?"

"My mom never mentioned anything about you, so, I was wondering…How did you knew her, or better yet, how did you guys became friends?"

"Hmm. That's a good question. Actually, we used to be best friends back in our elementary and high school days. We hanged out a lot, helped each other when one of us are down, shared secrets with each other, anything usual with best friends." he paused for a while.

"A-and?"

"When we were in 2nd year high school, we had a new classmate, Yukihara Izumi—"

"My dad?" I asked, realizing that I cut him off. Oops.

"Yes, your dad." I nodded, grasping what he just said. He sighed.

"Izumi was quite famous back then. A heartthrob as everyone says. He became interested with Yuka, so he asked me everything about her and even asked me to help him win her heart…but I didn't." I felt my brows furrowed, confused by his last sentence.

"W-Why?" I asked, nonetheless.

"Simple Mikan-chan. I love your mom back then. But I never failed to notice that Yuka is also interested with Izumi. She told me everything about him and she started to like him basically. I was hurt, but as a friend, I supported her. I want her to be happy even if it means staying away from her…" I felt sorry for him. I never thought that he loved my mom, considering that he looked like a gay. I misjudged him.

"So, what happened?" I questioned out. I really want to know what happened next. It is depressing to know that their friendship ended because of love.

"I transferred to another school. At first she didn't want me to, but when I told her that it's my parents decision, she had no choice but to agree. I went to New York, and stayed there for almost 15 years. I never heard anything from her since then, till I came back here. Then I knew that she married Izumi and they had a child, you." he said sadly.

"I…I'm sorry." I whispered, not knowing he would hear me.

"What are you sorry for, my dear? It's not that important, you know…There! All done! I told you I'll make you look like a princess!" and there he was again, gawking like an idiot. I smiled and look at my reflection on the mirror.

"I…I-Is that…me?" I blurted out, amazed at the girl on the mirror.

"Oh yes, sweet! That's you." Narumi said, amused. The girl on the mirror had her hair down, curls on the tips. Simple yet elegant. And it suited her red dress. Her make-up wasn't that thick. She had a light blush on, eyeliner and mascara that complimented her eyes, and fine red lips. Crap, I feel weird describing myself. But Kami, I feel so elegant tonight.

"Nice." I whispered. I never knew I could look beautiful. But sadly, it'll only be for a while. I sighed. I looked at him and smiled sincerely.

"Thank you."

"No problem, dear. Now off you go. I bet Natsume will have his jaw drop." he chuckled and opened the door for me. _I doubt it._

"Thanks again, Mr. Narumi."

"Anytime, love." he said and closed the door. I think he'll prepare for the party too. I shrugged.

* * *

"Oh Jeez. My face is so itchy!" I said, trying my best not to ruin the make-up. Just then, my eyesight landed on a certain someone. He was sitting comfortably on a couch while talking to someone through his cellphone. Typical scenes for business men like him. Ugh! Never mind. I just made my way and stopped right in front of him. When he turned to look at me, I saw him froze for a bit. But he regained back his composure and resumed talking. Was that the first time he saw a girl? _I bet Natsume will have his jaw drop. _I shook my head when I remembered Narumi's words. Never knew it happened. I sighed and just decided to explore the place for a while. Hmm. Not bad for a salon. But it's a bit…big. I'm amazed. I kept walking while looking at the decorations on the wall, until I bumped on something, or rather someone. I almost fell flat on the cold floor but fortunately for me, someone caught me. We stared into each other's eyes till we realized that we're in an awkward position. We both stood up properly and cleared our own throats.

"Sorry 'bout that." the guy said hurriedly, looking away while blushing. It was then that I realized, he was the guy who greeted me a while ago.

"No. I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't looking where I'm going." I told him and smiled. Somehow, I find him calm, collected and…cute. He had those brown eyes and black spikey locks. Thick brows, long lashes, and fine lips. His height is okay. I bet he's a basketball player because of his height. More or less, 6 footer? And crap, he's breathtaking, literally speaking.

"No, really. I'm the one at fault so I'm sorry." he argued, flashing a genuine smile. I like his attitude. And I'm starting to like him, as a friend. I giggled and I saw him looked at me.

"Okay. We're both sorry. Let's forget it, 'kay?" I grinned and he froze. Okay, what did I just do?

"I…Alright. I…I'm Ryuji. Nakatani Ryuji." he said, extending his hand for a hand shake. I accepted his hand and we did a hand shake.

"Mikan. Sakura Mikan." I told him and there was his warm smile again. Jeez! He ain't just cute, he's drop-dead gorgeous! I returned the gesture as we let go of each other's hands.

"Uhm…are you up for a party?" he asked.

"You could say that. Company party, Mrs. Hyuuga's birthday."

"Oh. Right. No wonder Mr. Narumi is also preparing."

"Say, how long have you been working here?"

"Just started couple of months ago. I need to help my mom. And you? When did you start working for Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Just this morning. I don't even think that wearing this dress, with my hair fixed and my face covered with make-up are part of being his secretary." I rolled my eyes, remembering how arrogant my boss is. He chuckled.

"You're stunning and I'm mesmer—"

"Oi, baka. Let's go." I heard Natsume say and walked out.

"What was that again?" I asked Ryuji. If only Natsume didn't interrupt. Eff you!

"Nah. It's nothing." I shrugged, trying to dismiss it.

"Nice meeting you, Ryuji-kun. Till next time?" I grinned awkwardly.

"Till next time. Wait. C-Can…Can I have your number?" he asked and I didn't hesitate to give him my cellphone number. I guess it's not that bad, after all, I'm single.

"See you around." I told him before leaving the place.

* * *

When I went out of the place, I saw Hyuuga's scowling face before he went inside the car. I went inside the car and I could tell that he's annoyed. I wonder why. Nah. Maybe it's because of the convo he had earlier. I fastened my seatbelt like it was the most normal thing to do.

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed— **_Shoot! My phone's ringing again. Is it Hotaru? I took it out and looked at the screen. Numbers.

"Who are you?" I voiced out and I failed to realize that Natsume didn't start driving yet. But I ignored it. I answered the phone and,

"Hello?"

"Uh-H-Hello? S-Sakura-san?" said the voice on the other line.

"Uh, yeah. Who's this please?"

"It's Ryuji." I smiled just by hearing his name.

"Oh, Ryuji. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to hear your voice again." OMG! I want to blush! I can't believe that he's sweet too!

"Sakura? Sakura, are you still there?" I heard Ryuji said, cutting my train of thoughts.

"Uhm, yes. Hey, I told you to call me Mikan, right?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to calling you Mikan yet." I laughed.

"Then get used to it, _Ryuji-kun_. So, what're you—" I wasn't able to continue what I'm supposed to say because Hyuuga took my phone. How rude! I'm not yet done talking to him! I tried taking my phone back from him but he was stopping me from doing so.

"Hey. You know what, you better hang up now because we're busy and…pre-occupied!" Natsume said and hang up! My jaw almost dropped! What the hell?

"What's with you?" I almost screamed! I snatched my phone back but he took it again and threw it out on the window! What the? Seriously? How could he possibly do that? It's my phone, not his!

**-tbc-**

**Okay. Tell me how was it? And what happened to Natsume? Forgive me for not updating for almost 6 months? I love you readers. And thank you for all the reviews. Reviews again please? Till the next chapter. :D**


	8. My Real Job?

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: "My _Real _Job?"**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_When I went out of the place, I saw Hyuuga's scowling face before he went inside the car. I went inside the car too and I could tell that he's annoyed. I wonder why. Nah. Maybe it's because of the convo he had earlier. I fastened my seatbelt like it was the most normal thing to do._

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed— **__Shoot! My phone's ringing again. Is it Hotaru? I took it out and looked at the screen. Numbers._

"_Who are you?" I voiced out and I failed to realize that Natsume didn't start driving yet. But I ignored it. I answered the phone and,_

"_Hello?"_

"_Uh-H-Hello? S-Sakura-san?" said the voice on the other line._

"_Uh, yeah. Who's this please?"_

"_It's Ryuji." I smiled just by hearing his name._

"_Oh, Ryuji. What's up?"_

"_Nothing much. Just wanted to hear your voice again." OMG! I want to blush! I can't believe that he's sweet too!_

"_Sakura? Sakura, are you still there?" I heard Ryuji said, cutting my train of thoughts._

"_Uhm, yes. Hey, I told you to call me Mikan, right?"_

"_Sorry, I'm not used to calling you Mikan yet." I laughed._

"_Then get used to it, Ryuji-kun. So, what're you—" I wasn't able to continue what I'm supposed to say because Hyuuga took my phone. How rude! I'm not yet done talking to him! I tried to take back my phone from him but he was stopping me from doing so._

"_Hey. You know what, you better hang up now because we're busy and…pre-occupied!" he said and hang up! My jaw almost dropped! What the hell?_

"_What's with you?" I almost screamed! I snatched my phone back but he took it again and threw it out on the window! What the? Seriously? How could he possibly do that? It's my phone, not his!_

* * *

"Hyuuga, stop the car! I need my phone!" I screamed, but he ignored me and continued driving.

"Hyuuga!" I screamed again. Right now, it didn't matter to me if he is my boss. If I owed him big time(financially), or if he's going to sue me. What I want right now is to get out of his car, resign, and hopefully find a new job. I can't keep up with an employer who's, well,…exaggerated. An employer who manipulates me, like I'm his living puppet. An employer who I need to stick with 24/7. And worst, an employer who invades my privacy and personal life. What kind of employer is he?

"Shut up!" he yelled, which startled and scared me off. He looked at me, and his crimson eyes were filled anger, his brows furrowed. I counted from 1 to 10, trying to calm my nerves and ignore his anger.

"Seriously Hyuuga, what _is_ your problem with me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice soft and calm.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!" he said through gritted teeth, his jaw tightened, not even bothering to look at me. He was clutching the steering wheel, driving like mad beyond normal speed. I leaned back and closed my eyes fervently.

"_Please please please..."_ I barely whispered and I have no idea if Hyuuga heard me. Not that I cared about it. He was still driving fast, and when I opened my eyes, I felt like I almost had a heart attack. A ten-wheeler truck almost hit us, but luckily, Hyuuga had managed to avoid the truck immediately. But that didn't stop him from driving over 140km/h.

"Oh God." I said, still shocked from what has happened. I felt like my heart was ready to jump out from its place anytime. When I looked over at him, he still had that expression which he had on earlier.

"Slow down, slow down, slow down…Please, _Natsume_." I barely said, closing my eyes again.

Unexpectedly, I felt the car slowing down, till we came to an abrupt stop. I opened my eyes again and let out an exhausted sigh.

"_Finally." _I thought to myself sarcastically. I wanted to tell him that but decided not to.

"I'm…sorry." he said, I could barely hear it. Wait, he was sorry? I must be dreaming. A Hyuuga Natsume, is apologizing? Oh my, I think the world has turned upside-down! I turned to look at him and he had an odd expression that I can't seem to read. He gazed at me for a while before he hopped out of the car. I noticed him touching his temples, before running his fingers to his ruffled raven hair. I sighed, my chest tightened. I don't know what went on me, but I wanted to bring him into my arms, to hug him, to comfort him. I shook my head, feeling stupid for having such weird thoughts.

"Ma'am?" a guy said from beside me.

"H-How did—" I trailed off, wondering how this guy, had opened the door, without me even noticing it. It took me a minute to realize that we were already in front of a 7-star hotel. Oh. Great. Just great. How clueless can I get? I unbuckled the seat belt, took my hand bag, and went out of the car.

"Let's go." I know that voice too well, and I'm sure it was none other than Hyuuga. And I was right. He suddenly took my hand and dragged me inside. His handsome face was void of any emotions. Did I just say he was handsome? Oh gee, what the hell is happening to me? I felt his fingers, slowly twining with mines. I can't understand what I felt when he did that. It was as if electric bolts surged through me and I feel…jittery, by that simple contact. What the hell? There really is something wrong with me! How could I feel like being electrocuted when his hand touched mine? I never felt anything like that when Kyou used to touch my hand. Oh for Heaven's sake. And now I had the guts to compare Kyou with Natsume? Ugh! Get a grip, Mikan!

"Smile." he whispered, and I could feel his hot breath, tingling my right ear.

"W-What?" I asked and looked up on him. His lips curved upward. He's smiling. At me. Oh, what's happening to the world?

"Put a smile on your face. You wouldn't want to look bad on the camera, would you?" he whispered again.

"Camera?" I looked around, and he was right. There are LOTS of cameras. It seems like we're on Hollywood, walking down the red carpet, attending the Oscar Awards. He grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth. Oh please, why am I noticing a lot of him? He let go of my hand, but he snaked an arm around my waist, which confused me. I looked at him again, and I guess he read the confusion written on my face.

"Relax, _sweetheart_." Sweetheart? He called me 'sweetheart'? Oh my God. Something is really wrong with the world now!

"My name is not 'sweetheart'. And would you please, stop holding me?" I told him, and I felt a little proud of myself 'cause I managed to say those without even stuttering.

He chuckled.

"I can't do that." he said, amused.

"And why not?" I countered back. He gazed down on me, his eyes indicated that he was really amused.

"Your real job starts here now." he whispered again on my ear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused. He wasn't able to answer my question, or maybe he had no intention of answering me, when a reporter approached us.

"Hyuuga-sama, do you mind if we invite you for an interview?" she said. It was Nonoko Osagawara, a blue-haired woman who works for MQV Productions.

"As much as I would like to, I have to turn down your invitation. Excuse us." He told her without hesitation. We continued to walk slowly, he still didn't remove his arm off my waist. As I looked around the hall, I never fail to see executives, ramp models, famous actors and actresses, and other VIPs. It felt awkward, and I feel out of place. Like I don't belong in this place, and I never will be. I shrugged the thought off and I suddenly remembered what he told me earlier.

"_Your real job starts here." _What did he mean? Am I supposed to meet one of his clients and try to close a deal with him/her?

"Hey, mom." Natsume greeted, and that made me snap out from my trance. I looked up, and saw Mrs. Hyuuga, who I think is in her early forties. He hugged and kissed his mother's cheeks.

"I'm glad you were able to attend your mother's birthday." Mrs. Hyuuga said with glee then turned to look at me. I smiled warmly at her and she returned back the gesture.

"I see you're with a beautiful lady, Natsume. Do you mind introducing her to me?" I wasn't sure if it was amusement or sarcasm I heard in her voice. I winced. Mrs. Hyuuga doesn't like me? Oh, well, does it even matter if she likes me or not? But I ignored it, and grinned nonetheless.

"Pardon me for being rude, Mrs. Hyuuga. I'm Mikan Sakura, Natsume's—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he beat me to it. And what he said really shocked the life out of me.

"Mom. She's Mikan, my wife." he declared.

* * *

**Another update. Whew. I know this is short, but I'll make it up to you guys next time. So how was it, minna? Oh yeah, BELATED Merry Christmas to y'all. Sorry for the late greetings. Anyway, Have a bountiful, prosperous, and a happy 2011. Reviews please? :]**


	9. Meet the Hyuugas!

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…**

* * *

**Chapter 9: "Meet the Hyuugas!"**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"__Your real job starts here."__What did he mean? Am I supposed to meet one of his clients and try to close a deal with him/her?_

_"Hey, mom." Natsume greeted, and that made me snap out from my trance. I looked up, and saw Mrs. Hyuuga, who I think is in her early forties. He hugged and kissed his mother's cheeks._

_"I'm glad you were able to attend your mother's birthday." Mrs. Hyuuga said with glee then turned to look at me. I smiled warmly at her and she returned back the gesture._

_"I see you're with a beautiful lady, Natsume. Do you mind introducing her to me?" I wasn't sure if it was amusement or sarcasm I heard in her voice. I winced. Mrs. Hyuuga doesn't like me? Oh, well, does it even matter if she likes me or not? But I ignored it, and grinned nonetheless._

_"Pardon me for being rude, Mrs. Hyuuga. I'm Mikan Sakura, Natsume's—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he beat me to it. And what he said really shocked the life out of me._

_"Mom. She's Mikan, my wife." he declared._

* * *

"_Mom. She's Mikan, my wife." _

"_She's Mikan, my wife." _

"_My wife." _

"_My wife." _

"_My wife." _

Oh. My. God. Have I heard it right? Natsume just said that I am _his_ _wife_? Why, oh, why is fate being so harsh to me? What have I done wrong to deserve this? Well, I've got to admit, he's the ideal husband a normal girl would want. I'd be a hypocrite if I'd say he isn't my type. Oh, I can't believe I just said that! But, he sure has got everything. Oh, why am I stating the obvious? I'll add the fact that he's the most arrogant, egoistical, and heartless living creature on earth. And that's the reason why I wouldn't want _him_ to be my husband! If only he wasn't that, I might reconsider. Oh gee, I think I'm getting crazy. But, no, I can't accept this! I do believe in the sanctity of marriage, and that marriage isn't a job or a business matter. And marriage is only for two perons who truly love each other, who are bound to spend their lives forever together! I wouldn't want to marry someone I do not even love! Sometimes, I don't even get the riches way of thinking. They'd force their child to marry someone they want(because of his/her wealth), not thinking of their child's feelings. Seriously, money isn't everything, right? Oh, well, why am I even talking about all these? I stared at him, disbelievingly, and when he turned to look at me, he smirked. Oh, how I hate that smirk of his! I want to erase his smirk and pinch and slap his oh-so-handsome face! If only we weren't infront of his mother, I'd be doing that just now! UGH!

"Why, sweetheart, you looked so surprised. And would you please close your mouth? You wouldn't want a fly to get inside of that lovely mouth of yours, hmm? Compose yourself." he said, which I guess, was meant only for me. I never noticed that my jaw dropped and was staring at him for a minute now. I closed my mouth, and gulped. This ought to be bad. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. _Kami, please, just please, help me get a hold of myself. I might strangle this guy beside me in no time!_

When I turned to look at Mrs. Hyuuga, she was incredulous. Oh, I can't blame her. I mean, who would want a daughter-in-law who...doesn't fit in?

"Uhm, M-Mrs. Hyuuga. What Natsume is saying—" and again, he beated from saying anything. Natsume Hyuuga, do you even know that you're making things so complicated for me? I suddenly felt like a nervous-wreck, my knees are wobbly that any minute, I might fall down.

"I guess we surprised you, mom. My dear wife doesn't want to let anyone know yet. She's very secretive." his grip on my waist tightened, sending shivers on my spinal cord. Now that's just hideous!

I kept on staring at Mrs. Hyuuga. The emotion written on her face didn't change one bit. I sighed and lowered my head, as I felt my heart being squeezed out, and it hurts. Crap! Why am I so affected now?

"Where are your rings?" I heard Mrs. Hyuuga said after a while. I looked back at her, and now, she was smiling. A genuine one, which kind of confused me.

"R-Rings?" I voiced out. And it was too late for me to change what I just said. What an idiot!

"Rings, sweetie. Our wedding rings. I hope you didn't lose yours, 'cause I'm wearing mines now." he bluffed, but raised his right hand to show me a silver ring on his ring finger. How impressive! Had he been planning this without even telling me? I tried to calm and stop myself from glaring at him. He's such a big fat liar!

"And you'll have to pay me _dearly _if you lost yours!" he added, not missing to emphasize the word 'dearly'. How dare you, Hyuuga? How dare dare _dare_ you!

"I...I uh..." Crap, what do I have to say now? I panicked.

"What's your name again, my dear?" I heard Mrs. Hyuuga's voice, it was gentle. I looked at her and the animosity that I felt earlier was gone. Or was it just my imagination that she was being hostile towards me?

"M-Mikan. Mikan Sa—Hyuuga." I stammered. I felt Hyuuga's hand, gently running it up and down on my side. Maybe it was to soothe me, and to lessen my anxiety. It was a good thing that his hand didn't travel down _there_! 'Cause if it did, I'd punch him! I won't just let him take advantage of me!

"Natsume, your wife's tensed." she grinned, as she looked at me intently.

"You're scaring her, mom." was all that Hyuuga said.

"Mikan, dear. Welcome to the Hyuuga family. And stop calling me Mrs. Hyuuga. Start calling me 'mom'. I'm gald that my son had found you, a decent lady, and now you're his wife!" she beamed, like it was the best way to ease the tension I felt. Well, somehow, it worked.

"I...I don't know what to say." I voiced out, feeling rather shy. And I felt so out of character by being shy!

"You don't have to say anything, dear."

"Where's dad?" Hyuuga asked, his hand stopped moving. I sighed inwardly and in relief. Thank goodness he stopped doing it.

"He's...Oh there he is!" She exclaimed and approached Mr. Hyuuga. He hugged and kissed his wife's cheeks, just like what Natsume did earlier.

I suddenly felt...envious. Well, I've never seen my dad being that sweet to my mom. He was always distant, and occupied with work that he had no time for us, till that dreadful accident which caused his life. I never had the chance to talk to him for the last time, nor did my mom.

"So who could this beautiful lady be? Natsume?" Mr. Hyuuga's deep voice caught my attention. I guess he's in his early forties too. Like Mrs. Hyuuga, he doesn't look that old. He also had that blood-shot eyes, which Natsume had. His height is about...5 foot 8?

"Dad, she's Mikan. My wife. Mikan, he's my dad." Natsume introduced. I suddenly felt my heart leaped, with glee when he said that I am _his_ wife. Oh great. What is this I'm feeling? This is so strange!

"Uh, g-good evening, sir." I said, and grinned nervously.

"Wife? That fast, huh?" Mr. Hyuuga said, like it was some kind of joke. But it is a joke! A prank!

"Can't help it." was what I heard from Natsume. Can't help it? Are you f*cking kidding me?

He looked at me intently, and after a while, he smiled at me.

"So you're that girl Natsume's being obsessed with." he chuckled. That kinda caught me off guard. Natsume? Obsessed? With me? What is he saying?

"O-Obsessed?" I stammered, and when I looked up at Natsume, he looked away. Wait, why is his cheek turning pink? OMG! Is he blushing?

"C'mon dad. Spare me this time." Natsume said, his voice stern. Mr. Hyuuga continued to laugh, and I could sense that Natsume's being irritated by it.

I still don't get it though. Natsume's obsessed with me? Oh, really now? I think I must be dreaming. This is not happening at all. I am just asleep and this is just a nightmare. Maybe if I pinch myself, I'd wake up. I did, surreptitiously. When I felt the pain, and saw the Hyuugas in front of me, I felt disappointed. It's real. This is happening. I let out a sigh, as I continued listening to their conversation. So, my real job is to be _his_ wife, not a secretary. But...why me? Why did he hire _me_? I even thought that he already had a fiancee. Luna Koizumi. Thinking about Luna makes me feel guilty. I mean, she is his fiancee after all, not me. And she's nice. But why would Natsume introduce me as his wife to his parents if he already had Luna? And why did Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga took all these lightly? Something strange is going on here. I wonder what that is.

"Hi Mikan-nee!" a high-pitched voice of a girl greeted, and my train of thoughts has been stopped...again. I looked at the girl who called me. She was smiling too, her raven hair is fixed into a messy bun(which looked formally decent), and she, too, had those blood-shot eyes.

"A-Aoi?" I blurted out, as I guessed who it was. She grinned.

"The one and only!" she giggled, then gave me a bear hug. I hugged back.

"I'm glad that you're now my official sis." she beamed after letting go of me. Official sis? What is she talking about? Wait, oh no. Aoi is Natsume's little sister?

"Oh, I haven't told you that Natsume-nii is my aniki. Gomene." She said apologetically.

"Yeah, you haven't. But it's okay, Aoi-chan." I smiled, and she did too. Aoi is my little brother's girlfriend, which is why I know her. We got along from the first time we met. She even told me stories about how close she is to her big brother, and that she likes me for him. She tried matchmaking us, but I refused because I was dating Kyou during those times. But I didn't know that Natsume is her big brother!

"Gee, I can't believe that you guys are now married! Tell me more about it Mikan-nee, pretty please?" she pouted, and I just can't resist her.

"Well...I...we..." I stuttered. What the hell should I say to her? That Natsume just said it without even me knowing? That it was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing? That I don't even know what this guy is thinking when he said that? That my real job is to be his wife and not a secretary? Oh, my head is starting to ache!

"C'mon, Aoi. Give her a break. She'll tell you the whole story one day." Natsume butted in. Whew! Thanks for saving my butt!

"Yeah right, nii-san! If I know, you're trying to manipulate Mikan-nee!" Aoi fought back. And she's damn right about that! He _is_ manipulating me. From the very start! And I have no idea why I can't resist him! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Shut up, Aoi." he said, sternly.

"Whatever." she srugged and rolled her eyes. See the reason why we get along? We're so alike, and that's it.

"Excuse us. We'll be heading off to somewhere." my so ever-great-boss said as he pulled me again to him.

"Mikan-nee, beware of Natsume-nii." I heard Aoi said, and made a funny face at Natsume. I tried to stiffle a laugh, but I failed.

"It's not funny. Come on." he whispered to me darkly and started dragging me off to somewhere. Right. It is not for you, but it is for me! Hah!

A little while later, we reached the hotel's garden. But because it is winter, I can't appreciate the beauty of it. It is snowing. And I feel cold. Who wouldn't be? If you're only wearing a red spaghetti balloon cocktail dress, with no thick jacket, no shawl, and there's noting to cover your feet because the only footwear you're wearing are heels? I walked inside of the hotel again, but I felt Hyuuga's hand, stopping me from going inside. Is he trying to kill me from the cold now?

"I-I'm cold. Let's just get inside, please?" I asked, my voice was shaky. He didn't say anything but looked at me. Then, he nodded and we went back inside. Ah. Relief. Thank goodness the halls had heater.

"Excuse me for a while." I told him and was about to walk away from him but he stopped me again.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Ladies' room." and with that, he let go of my hand. I made my way to the ladies' room and washed my hands. After doing so, I went out of the room. I was a bit surprised when I saw Natsume standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I inquired. And I noticed that we are all alone. I wonder.

"Waiting for you? What else?" he said, sarcastic. His hands inside his pocket. I almost bit my lip because, well, he's oozing with...sex appeal? _Mikan, get a hold of yourself._

"Right. Waiting for your _wife_." I countered back and rolled my eyes.

"But you are my wife, _Mikan_." he said seriously. He jusy called me Mikan, not Polka, which means, he is serious.

"Since when Hyuuga? I can't even remember when or where _our_ wedding was held. _Our_ wedding vows, _our_ wedding reception, _our_ honeymoon. And especially, _your_ wedding proposal! So how did I became your wife? Tell me, Hyuuga. How!" I exclaimed, and I simply can't stop myself from saying those. Like seriously, how dare he say that I am his wife when I'm practically not? I don't even have a ring on my ring finger to begin with. I stared at him, and he stared back. We stared at each other for who-knows how long. I took in a deep breath and let it out again.

"Look, I don't know what the hell were you thinking back there. But you could've at least tell me this in the first place. You're making things hard me, for your information. And what do you think will Luna say to this?" I added when he remained silent. Still, he kept on staring at me, like it didn't matter what the hell am I telling him.

"Are you just gonna stand there and act as if like nothing happened?" I practically screamed at him. He is getting on my nerves and I feel like crying now!

"So you didn't remember." he said, almost in a whisper. I looked at him, incredulously, and I could see sadness in his eyes.

"W-What? What is it that I didn't remember?" I asked, obviously bombarding him. Like I care now.

"That you are to be my wife." he answered. And I still didn't get what he said. Me? To be his wife?

"Would you please stop talking in riddles?" I told him, my hands turned to fists. Instead of answering me again, he just smiled. But it didn't even reached his eyes and I know that it was not real.

"I can't believe you. And I even thought you're a girl of words." he whispered, his voice sounded like he was defeated. Girl of words? Well, yes, I am. I keep my promises, if that is what he mean. But what is it that I promised him? Why can't I remember any of it?

"What are you talking about?" now he's confusing me. He looked up again, and this time, he was back to the business-like, cold, Natsume.

"Forget it. It doesn't even matter anyway." He told me, emotionless.

"How can I even forget it? You told your parents that I am your wife. And you were talking about something I can't even understand. And you're telling me it doesn't matter? Seriously, what is your problem and what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's you! You are my problem!" he answered. I see. So it is me. I am his problem. But why? I opened my mouth to say something, but I ended up closing it again. What am I supposed to say to him? Then again, that strange feeling went on me again. My heart's being squeezed out. Why does it hurt so much? I looked down, and I felt my eyes were about to emit tears. _Hold it, Mikan. You can't afford to lose your face infront of him, can you?_

Unexpectedly, I felt someone touched my chin and made me look up to him. I saw his hypnotizing crimson eyes, and for a moment, I was lost. Then, I felt something soft on my lips. It was then that I realized, it was his lips. He's kissing me and I'm kissing him back.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**I've made a quick update for y'all! Ha-ha-ha. So guys, tell me how is it? Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Reviews again please? :] I think I need a beta-reader. **


	10. Trapped

**Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, 24 years old. Wanna know what's my outlook in life? Oh, I just hate it. Why'd you ask? Well, I lost everything that I had in just ONE FREAKING DAY. Unfortunately, when I woke up one morning, I wasn't at home. But on a king-sized bed and a fascinating room. Then, I saw a raven-haired guy walked out of the bathroom, HALF-NAKED! What the? Oh God, please help me…**

* * *

**Chapter 10: "Trapped"**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"So you didn't remember." he said, almost in a whisper. I looked at him, incredulously, and I could see sadness in his eyes._

_"W-What? What is it that I didn't remember?" I asked, obviously bombarding him. Like I care now._

_"That you are to be my wife." he answered. And I still didn't get what he said. Me? To be his wife?_

_"Would you please stop talking in riddles?" I told him, my hands turned to fists. Instead of answering me again, he just smiled. But it didn't even reached his eyes and I know that it was not real._

_"I can't believe you. And I even thought you're a girl of words." he whispered, his voice sounded like he was defeated. Girl of words? Well, yes, I am. I keep my promises, if that is what he mean. But what is it that I promised him? Why can't I remember any of it?_

_"What are you talking about?" now he's confusing me. He looked up again, and this time, he was back to the business-like, cold, Natsume._

_"Forget it. It doesn't even matter anyway." He told me, emotionless._

_"How can I even forget it? You told your parents that I am your wife. And you were talking about something I can't even understand. And you're telling me it doesn't matter? Seriously, what is your problem and what the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"It's you! You are my problem!" he answered. I see. So it is me. I am his problem. But why? I opened my mouth to say something, but I ended up closing it again. What am I supposed to say to him? Then again, that strange feeling went on me again. My heart's being squeezed out. Why does it hurt so much? I looked down, and I felt my eyes were about to emit tears.__Hold it, Mikan. You can't afford to lose your face in front of him, can you?_

_Unexpectedly, I felt someone touched my chin and made me look up to him. I saw his hypnotizing crimson eyes, and for a moment, I was lost. Then, I felt something soft on my lips. It was then that I realized, it was his lips. He's kissing me and I'm kissing him back._

* * *

"We've been married, Mikan. Don't you really remember that? And we are to be married again." Natsume whispered after breaking the kiss, his voice husky, and I felt something hot that travelled all the way down to my stomach. His thumb touched my lips, and I felt jittery and excited by that simple contact. I think I'm going mad! I shrugged. What he said earlier slowly registered inside my head. _We've been married, Mikan. Don't you really remember that? And we are to be married again. _Oh, yes, I do remember now. It was way back when we were still in our sophomore year in high school. But I don't want to think about it again! I looked up at him and smiled bitterly, as memories started to sink in. _Stop, Mikan. You're hurting yourself again._

"How sweet of you, Natsume. I wasn't expecting you'd remember that. Silly, but I don't know why we did such thing. But hey, it wasn't legal. It was a sham. Farce. In short, it wasn't real. So that doesn't make me your wife." I told him, and when I saw that his jaw tightened, I regretted saying those. But it was too late to get back what I said. He glared at me and I bit my lower lip. I know I'm about to cry anytime and I'm afraid that I might breakdown. But I have to control myself. I can't afford to lose my composure right in front of him.

"Just...Just marry Luna. She's your fiancée, n-not me." I told him and I know that my voice is shaky. But what I told him just now hurt a lot, and I don't even know why. Just thinking about the fact that he's going to marry someone else hurts a lot! Oh damn!

"No." He whispered, his eyes were still fixated at me.

"No?" I asked him. I know it's silly to ask him that alright, but I don't care anymore.

"Mikan?" a guy said from who-knows-where. I looked at the direction where I heard someone calling out for me, and when I recognized who it was, I just wished to myself that I never should have turned my attention to him. My blood started to boil, and I knew from that moment I was mad! More than mad! He was the last person on earth that I wanted to see. It was...

"Kyou..." I'm not even sure if I mentioned his name or not. And I really wasn't expecting to see him here.

"You know him?" I heard Natsume asked. Natsume stopped pinning me, but he didn't let go of my hand. I looked back to him, and I was surprised to see his reaction. He was more than annoyed and I don't know what was on his eyes. Was it jealousy? No, that's next to impossible. Why would he be jealous over Kyou? Or was it just indifference?

"Who are you?" Natsume asked Kyou when he turned to look at him, and it seems like he wanted to start a fight.

Kyou looked at Natsume, too. And he had that irritated look on his face when his sight landed on my hand (which Natsume was holding).

"Who is he, Mikan? And why are you with him?" Kyou asked, looking intently at me, his brows furrowed. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, after what he did to me, he still had the guts to ask me who I am with?

"It's none of your business, Kyou." I told him with my chin up. I'm not sure if he noticed the coldness in my voice. Tsk. The hell I care! He betrayed me, and of course he had nothing to do with me anymore! Yeah, I'm bitter! Call it silly, but I'm furious!

"It is, because you're my girlfriend." he declared. I scoffed. The nerve! How dare he call me his girlfriend? I felt Natsume tightened his hold on my hand.

"Correction, it's _ex_. And for your information," I paused for a second. I didn't know what to say, what alibi I was to make for him to make him realize that we're over. Then, the daftest idea I've ever had went on me. I gazed at Natsume for a brief second. He was looking at me, too. And it's like he had that 'Go for it' look. I took a deep breath and without hesitations, I looked back at Kyou and, "Can't you see? I'm married now. Natsume, he's Kyou. Kyou, meet Natsume, my husband."

Natsume's grip on mines became tighter, like he doesn't want to let go of my hand. Oh, Mikan, you can't be falling for him. That's stupidity!

"You can't fool me, babe. I know you guys are not married." Oh, wow! Why is he being so determined to get me back?

"Can't you-" I was about to say something, but thankfully, Natsume saved my ass again. Great, I owe him a lot.

"Try to understand that Mikan is _mine_, dimwit." Was what he said. And there goes my heart fluttering, beating faster than usual. Why? What's wrong with my heart? Crap, I think I need to consult a cardiologist, though I certainly know what's happening to me. It's crystal clear. I just can't face reality because it is absurd. Very absurd! And I can't accept that I'm trapped. Trapped for him. Oh yes, I am in love. What have you done to me Natsume? What have you done to my heart?

* * *

**Yey! Another update for you all! I'm soo very sorry for the oh-so-late-update! Forgive me, loves. Being a college student is tough, but fun nonetheless. Gomen. Gomen. Reviews please? Oh yeah, would you be so kind enough to read my story entitled _Memories_? It's in FictionPress. Just search for my username _HeHeartsMe_. Pretty please? I'd appreciate it if you'd find time to read and criticize how GOOD my work is. I'm bluffing on the 'good' part. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and for being patient to wait for an update. Arigato Gusaimasu, minna-san. =)**


End file.
